The present invention relates to a resource utilizing and controlling apparatus, and a control method for the same, used in groupware.
In accordance with recent requirements for high performance and high speed of computer systems, it is important to develop an environment, formed of a network, which a plurality of computers are connected to one another in order to achieve the above requirements. On the other hand, in accordance with the recent development of groupware, an environment is required that can use groupware for each group unit, such as a project team for development, without recognition of the network environment.
In the above circumstances, for example, when a plurality of groups are simultaneously provided on one network or when the plurality of groups utilize a certain resource, for example, an object (program), data, window, command, etc., it is important to ensure security of the resource in order to protect the contents from an unauthorized use of the resource. Accordingly, a system for managing the resource has been proposed in order to ensure the security of the resource.
On the other hand, when the resource is used in each group unit, the resource is utilized in common only within that group and it is possible to provide a window for each group unit. As a result, although the security of the resource can be ensured for each group unit, it is impossible to access that resource from another group, and therefore, there is a problem from the viewpoint of an effective utilization of the resource.
However, when the resource is shared by a plurality of groups, the resource belonging to another group can be easily utilized by each group. However, in this case, there is a problem in that it is difficult to ensure the security of the resource. Further, for example, when there is a resource having the same name as a resource contained in another group, the management of the resource in each group unit sometimes becomes difficult so that there is a danger that the resource belonging to one group is destroyed in error by another group. As mentioned above, security is required when a plurality of groups utilize a resource in common, and improvement in the management of the resource is also required.
As mentioned above, groupware has recently developed as a system which processes work in each group unit. In a conventional groupware, there are two kinds of groupware, i.e., one is groupware dealing with independent work for each group unit, and the other is groupware dealing with common work through the network. In these types, with an increase in the work to be processed in each group unit, it is required to ensure security and to improve the work efficiency of the groupware.
That is, in the conventional art, it was impossible to process work by mutually utilizing a resource, such as an object, etc. which was prepared in each group unit, among a plurality groups. However, in order to resolve this problem, for example, one worker who belongs to a plurality of groups with overlap can access the resource contained in another group, and he receives or transfers the resource from or to another group so that it is possible to realize mutual use of the resource.
In the above case, however, when the security of the resource between groups is defined very severely, it is impossible to hold the resource in common among a plurality of groups so that there is a problem in which the work efficiency falls. Conventionally, in order to resolve this problem of a drop in work efficiency, there is a method for temporarily releasing the restriction on the use of the resource which is required at the time when the group configuration is changed or when a worker moves to another group. However, it is apparent that this method also results in poor management of the resource. Accordingly, in order to resolve this problem, it is required to reduce the changes in the group configuration or movement of workers to other groups as much as possible. In this case, however, there is a problem in which the worker may be bound to one group and the work may be restricted to only a fixed group unit.
As mentioned above, when the efficiency of the work and common use of the resource are preferentially considered, there are various problems which make it difficult to ensure the security of the resource. In this case, since an adjustment, taking a balance between the efficiency of the work and common use of the resource, is dependent on the work of the worker or the manager, there is a problem in which it is very troublesome to perform an adjustment of the work.
Accordingly, in order to improve the efficiency of the work performed in the group, it is desired to deal with flexibly the management of the resource, the movement of the workers, and the change of the group configuration, for each group unit, and to automatically receive and transfer the work between groups in accordance with procedures and situations. From this viewpoint, it is required that each group maintains independent management of the resource, and receives and transfers the resource in accordance with procedures for each group unit by handing over the resource, such as window corresponding to the work, from the current group to another group, to be used.
The present invention aims to ensure security of the resource and to improve efficiency in the group work in a network environment or in an environment which does not recognize the network, when the work is performed by using groupware in each group unit.
That is, the present invention aims to dynamically provide the resource, for example, window, object (program), command, data, etc., and the right to use each work process in each group unit, based on a work definition body which defines the contents and procedures of the work for each group unit. Further, the present invention aims to ensure security of the resource and to perform the following processes.
1) When it is necessary to utilize the resource, for example, window, etc., which is held by another group, permission to use is obtained from another group, and the work is performed using that window.
2) The data and work procedures are delivered from one group to another group, the processes for the work are requested from one group by another group so that one group receives the result of processes.
3) When predetermined works are completed and, as a result, a development project is completed, a movement of work members and a change of the project group are performed in order to start next project. As a result, the resources which are held by each group are changed and rearranged.
4) After completion of above work, the original resource, for example, window, object (program), command, data, etc., which could not be used due to movement of the worker and rearrangement of the work, is copied in each group and all resources are cleared (or erased).
5) If the new work is started, the resources are replaced in an environment of another group of destination which the new work was started.
6) If the worker who moved to anther group, has a right to use the resource in a previous group and loses the right to use as a result of movement and rearrangement, it is possible for the worker to continuously utilize the previous resource.
7) The environment of the window is replaced.
The present invention aims to realize high work efficiency by using groupware based on the above processes.
According to one aspect of the present invention, in a resource utilizing and controlling apparatus in a system which groups a plurality of mutually connected computers and performs work applied to each group or applied between groups, characterized in that the apparatus includes a work procedure preparing means for preparing work procedures, based on an each-group work definition body defining work processes based on resources used for each group unit, and an all-group work definition body defining work processes based on resources used between groups; a resource utilizing and controlling means between groups for controlling xe2x80x9cusablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cunusablexe2x80x9d resources for each group unit or between groups; and a resource managing means for managing situation of works for each group or between groups.
According to another aspect of the present invention, in a resource utilizing and controlling method in a system which groups a plurality of mutually connected computers and performs work applied to each group or applied between groups, characterized in that the method includes a step for preparing an each-group work definition body defining work processes based on resources used for each group unit, and an all-group work definition body defining work processes based on resources used between groups; a step for preparing work procedures based on the each-group work definition body and the all-group work definition body; a step for controlling xe2x80x9cusablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cunusablexe2x80x9d resource for each group or between groups; and a step for managing situation of works for each group or between groups.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, the invention includes a storage medium readable by a computer and storing a program able to perform the following steps; i.e., a step for preparing an each-group work definition body defining work processes based on resources used for each group unit, and an all-group work definition body defining work processes based on resources used between groups; a step for preparing work procedures based on the each-group work definition body and the all-group work definition body; a step for controlling xe2x80x9cusablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cunusablexe2x80x9d resource for each group or between groups; and a step for managing situation of works for each group or between groups, to the computer used for a system which groups a plurality of mutually connected computers and performs work applied to each group or applied between groups.